Jonas Love Story, Chapter 1 Beth
by OJD96
Summary: Beth is being forced to live with the Jonas family while her mother is away. She hates boys, kids and meeting new people. And all three are combined in this family. However, Nick and Joe start to fall for this girl. Can Kevin save this family?
1. Jonas Love Story, Chapter 1, Beth

_Angry? Oh no, angry doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feelings. How about furious? Here I am, sitting on a plane on my way to Texas while my mother her new husband are on their way to Cuba for their honeymoon. I'm 17! I can take care of myself. But NOOOOOO. I have to go live with these snotty rich kids that I've never met in my life. I hate my new step dad, I hate meeting new people, and if that kid sitting behind me kicks my chair one more time I'm going to turn around and show him exactly what my back feels like right now!_

_Now, I may be over reacting, but how would you react if your mother got married to a man that she met at a bar 2 months ago. That's right. 2 FRIGGIN MONTHS AGO! And their married! Anyways, I'm going to stay with my mom's high school friend for the next month. She has 4 sons. I personally have no tolerance for male stupidity, so this should be fun._

_Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Beth. Bethany Alexis Pen. The last person who called me Bethany had to go get two of their teeth replaced, so I suggest you call me Beth. I'm not your typical girl. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I will let anyone who tries to help me know it. My mother says I'm too harsh, however I think I'm being perfectly reasonable, all people do nowadays is hurt each other. Right?_

_My father died last year, which is why I think I'm so frustrated with this. My mother moved on too quickly. I loved my dad. He was incredible. He always taught me to be tough. To take care of myself when people wouldn't. I'd do ANYTHING to get him back. Sadly, it's impossible._

Beth closed her journal and put it back in her bags. Her journal was the last thing she had to remember her father by. He had given it to her on her 9th birthday. She hadn't started using it until a few hours ago. As the plane landed, she stood up and looked back at the kid who had been kicking her. He stuck his tongue out at her and cuddles into his mother's arm. Beth would have ripped his tongue out that second if other people started to stand.

She walked off the plane and looked around. This certainly wasn't Canada anymore. The airport was HUGE. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair and looked around. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands of people holding signs.

"Beth… Beth…" She mumbled to herself, looking for a sign with her name on it. She saw a huge sign being held up with her name backwards, only the E on Beth was written backwards.

"Great, I'm living with a bunch of idiots." She said to herself as she walked towards the sign. As she walked, she noticed the woman holding up the sign. She has long curly hair that stopped at her shoulders, brown eyes and seemed to be smiling directly at her.

"You must be Beth! I'm Denise. You look so much like your father." She said still smiling. Beth looked at the woman.

"You knew my dad?" She asked.

"Of course, I knew him even longer then your mother had." She said. The woman took Beth's bags and started walking. Beth smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad …

"Sorry about the sign, my youngest son wanted to help me make it." She said clutching the sign under her arm. Beth rolled her eyes. She hated kids.

They walked outside the airport and get into a red car. Beth looked at the woman.

"Denise, right?" She asked.

"Yes, that's correct." She said driving, not taking her eyes off the road. Beth cleared her throat.

"I'm not much of a people person, so if you wouldn't mind, I'd like a bit of space for a few days. Just to get used to this." She said. She was expecting a blow, but instead Denise chuckled slightly.

"Of course! I'd think you were slightly insane if you were completely fine with this. Take as long as you need." She said. Beth smiled and looked out the window. Texas was a lot different then she had imagined. There weren't any dirt roads like in old Texas Ranger movies, or any cowboys riding by on horses. Just grass. And fields. Before she knew it, Denise pulled into a driveway. The house was HUGE. It looked like a castle compared to her house. Beth looked over on the yard to see a teenage boy throwing a football with a younger boy.

"See those two? Those are 2 of my sons. The smaller one is Frankie. He's 10. And the older one is Nick. He's 18." She said. Denise got out of the car and called to them. Frankie ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. Beth got out of the car and tried getting her bags out. Nick jogged over.

"Here, let me do that for you." He said. He pulled them out without any struggle, unlike Beth who could barely pick them up.

"Thanks." Beth said under her breath. She was pissed. She could have done it herself if he hadn't barged in like that. She looked up to see Nick looking at her. He had gorgeous brown eyes and a cute grin plastered on his face. His curls fell over one of his eyes, but it looked good on him. He seemed to be quite handsome.

"I'm Nick." He said holding out a hand. Beth took it.

"Beth." She said. She let go of his hand and turned around to see a little boy standing there. He had brown hair as well, only it was wavy. He had big brown eyes and the biggest smile she had ever seen in her life.

"I'm Frankie!" He said. Beth forced a smile. Not wanting to hurt the kid's feelings.

"It's very nice to meet you Frankie." She said ruffling his hair.

"Come, I'll show you inside." Nick said carrying her bags in. Beth followed him inside and saw a nice clean area. Nice pictures, bright colours, a generally happy place. Suddenly Nick was hit right in the face with a water balloon. Pits of laughter could be heard down the hallway. Nick dropped her bags and took off down the hallway. She heard thumping on the stairs and yelling and more water balloons being splashed around. She slowly walked towards the stairs and saw another boy. He looked slightly older. She couldn't really get a good look at him.

"Immature right?" A voice said behind her. Beth jumped and smacked her head on the railing.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" The voice said while placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Beth looked up. She was ANOTHER boy. She really hoped he was the last one. He seemed to be in his 20's at least. He had curly brown hair, brown eyes just like the rest of them.

"I'm alright." She said rubbing her head. She was starting to get pissy now. She just wanted to be left alone so she could sleep.

"Let me take you to your room. I'll bring your bags to you later." He said.

"Don't. I'm not staying." She said going up the stairs. He sighed and went up behind her. He opened the door to her left.

"My room is right across if you need something. Welcome to the family Beth." He said.

"I'm not part of the family. Nor do I want to be. What I want is to be left alone." She snapped as she closed the door in his face. She fell on the bed with a huff. Water balloons, kids, people she barely knows telling her she's part of the family, bright colour? It was over rated. She didn't want to stay here. She wanted to go home. And there was nothing 3 gorgeous boys could do to change her mind.


	2. Jonas Love Story, Chapter 2, The Boys

A/N: I'm SOO sorry. I've been away on vacation. But now I'm back and hope to get a chapter out atleast once a week. LOVEYOUUU 33

"I'm not part of the family. Nor do I want to be. What I want is to be left alone." Beth said as she slammed the door in Kevin's face. He stood there, confused at what just happened. Joe walked out of his room white running his fingers through his wet hair.

"What's up bro?" He asked. Kevin looked at him.

"I don't even know…" He said slowly. Joe chuckled.

"I take it the chick showed up." Joe said putting his hand on the door handle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you …" Kevin said, but Joe had already opened the door. Kevin quickly fled the scene, not wanting to watch the outburst. Joe slowly walked into the room and quietly closed the door. Beth kept her face buried into her pillow, not noticing the new company she had.

Joe watched her every movement. From kicking her legs around angrily, to tapping her fingers gently on her pillow. Something about every slight movement she made him want to jump on her. Joe wasn't a stranger to these kinds of feelings, and he usually ended up getting his way and waking up the next morning only to realize he didn't even know the girls name that he just slept with.

Beth sat up and rubbed her eyes. Joe froze; there was nowhere he could hide. He braced himself as Beth laid eyes on him and gripped her pillows tightly.

"Who are you and why are you watching me?" She said raising her voice. Joe started to walk towards her.

"I'm Joseph, but you can call me Joe. I guess you can consider me the un-official welcoming committee." He said with a slight smirk. Beth studied his face. He had deep brown eyes, identical to his brothers. His hair was a wet mess and his lips looked so soft that she could just kiss him.

Beth was suddenly shocked with herself. She couldn't believe what she had just thought. Joe noticed her un-comfort and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'll let you settle in." He said. With that he walked out of the room. Beth looked to the door and saw Kevin standing there with her bags.

"Here you go." He said silently as he set his bags down against her wall. There was a sparkle that she noticed out of the corner of her eye. A gold band on his finger.

"You're married?" She asked. Kevin met her gaze.

"Yes, I have been for about a year and a half now." He said, letting go of her bags without breaking eye contact. Beth sat on the edge of her bed.

"Where did you meet?" She asked. Kevin took a step inside, testing his boundaries with her.

"While my brothers and I were on a vacation a few years ago with the family. I ran into her. Joe always said that was the girl I was going to marry. I thought it was stupid, but turns out I did end up marrying her." He looked down at the ring around his finger and smiled.

"I love her. She's my best friend. There isn't a day I go without her somehow crossing my mind." Kevin chuckled to himself and looked back at Beth. She was looking at him. Not smiling, but pretty damn close.

"Well, I'll be on my way now." Kevin said as he walked back out of her room. Beth got up from her bed and looked out of the doorway. The hallways were covered in photos. Mostly baby pictures. Beth looked at all the photos.

"It's obvious that I was the cute one." Nick said leaning against his doorway with a playful smile plastered on his face. Beth looked over at him, and then back at the baby photo.

"You've changed." She said. Nick walked over beside her and looked at the photo.

"Wow … I really have." He said softly. Nick cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have just ran off like that and left you alone in a area you know nothing about." Nick spoke to her in a soft but certain voice, just like her father used to speak to her in.

"I don't mind." Beth said, looking at the detail on the crème coloured walls.

"Children! Dinner!" Denise called from the bottom on the staircase.

A/N: By the way reader, **you have just lost the game** ;) if you don't know what that is. GOOGLE THAT SHITT UPPP :DD

"Come on." Nick said, leading her down the stairs. Beth walked behind him to the dinner table, not knowing what to expect.


End file.
